


Some Flowers And A Question

by kryptits



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, enjoyy !, hopefully cute, well its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptits/pseuds/kryptits
Summary: "Lena waits at Kara's office after she fills it with flowers to ask Kara on a date", based on a tumblr promptyou can find me attheluthor!





	

Lena had spent a good 13 minute freezing in front of CatCo’s building. It was early in the morning, and when she had arrived the automatic doors had refused to open. Had followed the longest quarter of an hour ever. When finally the doors open, Lena had quickly rushed in, followed by a dozen of flower man, all of them carrying *insert flower*.

 

The strange troupe had hushed through the empty office, pacing through the silent corridors.

“There we are.” Lena stopped, and looked at the group of people carrying boxes full of flowers, standing behind her.

“I want every  _inch_  of this office covered in flowers. This is to be the most romantic scene you can imagine. Come on lets go !”

 

For the next 10 minutes or so, Lena supervised the arrival and disposal of all the flowers she had ordered. Jess had nearly had a panic attack when she saw the cost of the whole thing, but after a big (like really  _really_  big- she spent the night over them) amount of calculations she had finally relaxed, because no matter how stupid this was Lena Luthor could (somehow) allow herself that sort of “stupid shit”, as Jess had called it.

 

Finally, her work was done. Teary eyed, Lena took a moment to admire Kara’s office. It was covered in flowers, and there wasn’t a single spot uncovered (okay, she might be exaggerating: there was enough space for Kara to work without being troubled- but that was it. If it wasn’t necessary is became flowery.)

 

Now, all she had to do was wait for Kara to arrive.

 

Of course, Kara was out this morning to cover some event, and it was now nearly noon and there was still no sign of the reporter. Lena was slumping on the desk.  _5 hours._  She had been waiting for five long, everlasting hours. She was beginning to go insane. There was nothing for her to do- she could only wait for her friend to come back.

_Friend. I hope she’ll be okay with that whole “lets go on a date” thing._  This was Lena’s only fear. That Kara saw her as a friend, but nothing more. Of course, friends was everything Lena had ever wanted, but what if this was to big ? What if she scared Kara away ?  _What if I lost her trust ? Her friendship ?_

_No. You got this, no step backs._

 

Suddenly, she raised her head.  _Was that…_

“It went pretty well ! It was really boring though you can’t imagine… yeah some stuff about bugs, I don’t know really.”

 _Yep thats my girl_. She smiled. Lena stood up and straightened her coat and dress, then stood in front of the flowers, facing towards the door.

 

“Oh my god what is going on-”

“Happy Valentines Day !”

 

Kara looked over to Lena. “Oh my god- Lena ! Why- you didn’t have t-”

“I wanted to thank you. For yesterday,” Lena mumbled. Kara is in awe. She leans in to smell the flowers, taking in their beauty.

“How much did you spend ! I need to pay you back- Lena you really didn’t have too-” Kara rambles, walking around the room, lost in all the flowers.

 

“Kara.” Lena steps forward, and she takes her hands. “Look at me.” Where does she start ? Does she tell her she knows about her secret identity ? Does she monologue about her feelings for the next 10 minutes ? No, that would be a bore. But then what-

 

“Look. Supergirl may have saved me-” she inches closer to Kara, closing the distance between them, “- but Kara Danvers, you are my hero.”

Kara blushes. Her lips curl into a smile, and she laughs, that awkward laugh that so typical to her, the one Lena always fall for.

 

“Would you want to go on a date with me ?”


End file.
